


The Road to Us

by commanderhedakru



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Harli - Freeform, One-Shots, USWNT, osolo, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderhedakru/pseuds/commanderhedakru
Summary: Just one shots about the uswnt. Some of the pairings will be ; Talex, Preath, Harli, O'solo, Krashlyn, Bling, Presston & any request.There will also be friendship one shots with The New Kids !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, sorryy in advance.

Hope POV 

Kelley and i have been house hunting for months now, with another star my jersey and another gold medal i finally retired. It was time for me to settle down but it couldn't be in the same place i watched my first marriage fall apart, which is why now we are in the process of house hunting... in Jersey. 

We decided Seattle was too far away from Kelleys family and she was still with Sky Blue; Carli had also bought a house back to be near her parents. We retired together and that kind of helped me to accept that i would be leaving the place that i have called home for so long. 

"Hopey how about this one? It's not too far from Carli and not far from my team?" I looked at her screen and shook my head turning back to my phone. 

"Kelley we agreed on no apartment, or townhouse. If I'm moving im not going to be stuck in some little apartment."

I heard her sigh and just let it go. 

\----                          ----                            ----          

We had traveled to Jersey to meet up with our realtor. We arrived at the address on our GPS. 

" Kels i think we aren't in the right place. " kelley open the door. 

"Yeah, its the blue one come on. " i looked at the townhouse and sighed closing my eyes and rubbing my temple. I shook my head and got down to see the realtor already showing Kelley around. 

"Hope look! It even has a little fire place. "

"I thought we agreed we'd look at houses?" I gave the famous stare at the realtor before Kelley intervened. 

"Well i like this one, the master bedroom is great. I'm gonna call Alex-" i stopped her and pulled her aside. 

"I'm not getting this , i don't like it. It's not what we looking for.. it's not what we agreed on. "

"You mean it's not what you are looking for?" She arched her eyebrow and shook her head putting her phone away and walked back to the realtor, Sasha. 

"I'm guessing it's a no? I mean it has a beautiful view.. " Kelley smiled politely. 

"Yeah, no. We're interested in a house. " she nodded. 

"Of course. I actually have one i know you'll love. " she sent us the address and we drove behind her. 

\----                                ----                          ----  
Kelleys POV

We arrived at the house and i squeaked as i saw it. The beach was literally a block away, i am so stoked till the weekend where i can just grab my surf board and my little angry goalkeeper and go! 

We got down and walked inside, it had a beautiful kitchen, spacious rooms and walk in closet. It had a deck and if you just slightly turned your head to the side you could see the beach! This is perfect. This is it. All happiness left my body when i saw Hope's face. I sighed and looked at her and shook my head. I walked out and into to the car. I was not going to deal with her strong character today; today was not the day. She immediately walked out after me and called me rude. Rude. I texted the Sasha and told her to show us all she had for today, this included two apartments that were beautiful ! But they didn't go along with Hope ideal home ideas. She showed us a little cute house, complete opposite of Hopes Seattle home; a definite no from her. Then she showed us a couple of lofts, you should have seen Hopes face. 

We got home and i was so tired, the constant flying from Seattle here and back were killing me. 

"I think we need a new realtor. " i let out a dry chuckle.   
" or maybe you need to stay in your mansion in Seattle. " i said as i walked into bedroom and laid on the bed. I closed my eyes when i heard the door open.   
"What did you say?" I groaned and sat up. 

"I said that maybe you can stay in Seattle in your big enough house to fit that attitude of yours."

"Is it bad i don't want some small little sad house or even worst; an apartment. " i looked at her and shook my head grabbing some clothes.

"Do you hear yourself ? WHY does it matter! It'll be ours. "

"Yes, i do! i am the voice of reason. I'm not buying a smaller house, i am already compromising by even moving here." i frowned and shook my head walking to the kitchen and grabbed my keys."Kelley where are you going?"

"Away from you, you need time to think because i am not making you do anything. I need to leave before i say anything i regret."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe you should call Jerramy and move into his big house, if that's what matters so much to you." i saw her slam her hand to wall and move  forward.

"It's not about the size of the house dammit!"

"Seems to me that it is! The first one we saw was a house and was even close to the beach! what was wrong with that one!"

"It didn't have a backyard Kelley!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT A STUPID BACKYARD!"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO WATCH YOU TEACH OUR KIDS HOW TO BEST CLEAR BALLS OR HOW TO SHOOT IN SOME TINY YARD ! BECAUSE I WANT MY WIFE, MY FAMILY TO HAVE THE BEST."i was stuck, my anger seemed to have left my body, her hands were clenched as her eyes teared. "Dammit O'Hara." she shook her head and talked into the room closing the door behind her. I stood in place, the door still half opened and the keys still in my hands. We had never discussed the future; not kids or even marriage. I knew she wanted a family but to get married again? I was surprised by the idea. What caught me most off guard the most is how much thought she had put into our future. I walked into the room to see her hanging up the phone and cleaning her face from spilled tears, she turned to me and walked to her side of the bed, she got under the covers and sighed. "Tomorrow we have to be in Sasha's office by 8 to put an offer on the beach house, the one with the pool." i walked to my side and climbed in, slowly i inched closer until i wrapped my arms around her torso, planting a small kiss on her shoulder i snugged closer to her.

"Are you crazy ? What if baby Amelia gets too close to the pool? Unnecessary risks babe. What if she is into goalkeeping? where would we set up the net? I think the only thing you and i will be doing at 8 am tomorrow is sleeping past it, got it Solo." without seeing her face i could just imagine her beautiful smile.

"Whatever you say my love." i kissed her neck softly.

"i'll say yes... whenever, where ever. I'll say yes." i kissed her shoulder again before drifting to sleep.


	2. I'll meet you down the road - Talex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you ever meet?" Alex smiled at him and nodded, it no longer pained her. Sure, she felt the tug on her heart.

"I think.. it all ended before we realized it started. I think, maybe it ending was what made me realize that it had started in the first place.." Alex sat on the swings of her new house in California, one she had move to after being traded to the latest club, L.A FC. The house was two stories and the backyard led to the beach, even if still separated by a wooden fence.   
She turned to look at her long time best friend and now ex-husband. She smiled and shook her head. 

After she left for Lyon three years ago they had realized that it wouldn't work out. She had told him the truth, the truth behind the many flights to Paris in 2013, the truth behind the coffee dates and the truth behind her inability to love him. Most important, she told him the truth about her. 

"You never told me how it happened.." she looked at him and chuckled.   
"That's because we never had time, we were so busy fighting and just... not listening. " he nodded to her statement, they had fought. They had fought for so long and for all the wrong reasons. 

"So, tell me. I'm listening Al." She smiled and nodded. 

"It started with the first day i met her. She had this brilliant smile and calm personality. I was so scared i wasn't going to make it, i didn't. I didn't until well.. i did. I remember walking in, it wasn't like in the movies. The time didn't stop, the background noise was still there, my fear of failure was still there and i didn't just weirdly stare at her. The world kept moving as i heard her laugh and so did i. She was joking with Chen, i think. I remember in that same practice, she created this great scoring opportunity which i failed to finish. In my defense, Hope was still in goal back then and very hungry for the saves. After the game i thought she would be annoyed since we lost. I mean, it was just scrimmage but it was a perfect scoring opportunity and i sent it to China.. we hadn't spoken more than a few 'here' and 'i'm open'. She came up to me and she said 'You did good newbie, what's your name baby horse?' I remember thinking. There is something seriously wrong with her. She should be furious! " Alex smiled and looked to her hands as they played with the hem of her shirt. "From that moment we got close, we were stuck rooming after i got called back. Whenever i was homesick she would grab my hand and take me on some adventure, even if it broke curfew rules; it often did but that was just Tobin. She didn't do rules. Whenever i felt sick, she would stay right by my side and bring me horrible soup or search up remedies. I remember at some point i was tired of her always taking care of me, i asked 'who took care of Tobin?' 'Was Tobin ever homesick? Was she ever heartbroken or scared ? Did she ever get as much as a cough?' I never had seen Tobin as anything other than a protecter and, in her own awkward distant way, someone who comforts. That was until our first night in Germany, there was a huge storm no one had predicted, practice had been cancelled. During those days i remember being roomed with Kelley who happened to never be there, that day i went to Tobins room for some girls night in... you and i were already dating. I think.. i was trying to hide the fact that i was in love with the girl that stayed back and snuck past Pia to check up on me. I was falling for bright smiles and uncertainty. Well, back to that day, i walked in to see her curled in bed, her facial expressions was serious and .. this is tobin come on. She is never serious. That was the day i learned that Tobs wasn't made of steel, that she wasn't some perfect human created and sent down to save humanity from common human emotions like fear, hurt and loss. That was the day we built a fort and ate under pillow and blankets with a flashlight as our light source. 

There were many little moments i could tell you about. I think, in a perfect story the biggest moment, our first kiss, would have been provoked by immense happiness. Maybe after winning in London and it did.. kissing did happen that day but Tobs and i .. we were attracted to the comfort not the celebration so it happened after our loss to Japan. It happened and it wasn't planned, there was no preview but it wasn't a surprise. We had always found comfort with each other, only this time there was no pride or judgment to hold us back. We had just lost the chance to win back the cup, so we did what we had known for months now; we went to each other. That was our cycle, no matter what happened we would always find comfort in each other... it was a foolproof plan, or so we thought. The plan itself set us up for failure and instability. In order for one to need comfort, tragedy must strike first. There is only so much hurt one can take before they give out. 

Little by little the innocent touches weren't so innocent anymore. Little by little our lips connected more often. Then, the Olympics rolled around and i remember the long walks in the park at midnight on our free days. I remember chasing her around little avenues when she saw something she liked. I remember the small kissed behind those same alleys and the little touches. I remember thinking, i had it. I had finally found what many spent their life searching for; i found love and she is beautiful. I was ready to dive in. I was ready to forget the world and love her. "

"Was that why we broke up after the olympics? Why you said you weren't coming back and i shouldn't wait around?" Alex nodded, she was disappointed in her younger self.

"Yeah, we didn't come back with the team. After the celebration around London we took a flight to Barcelona and then to Paris. We felt like we were ... on top of the world, to our credit; we were. Mind you we were on a high that seemed eternal, in reality it lasted for two months and a half. We at some point came back to the state and we faced the reality that maybe the fantasy world we had built wasn't real. Soon enough, nights were spent arguing and mornings were spent apart. No matter how early i woke up i couldn't catch her before she slipped for her morning run and each day i felt it was a minute longer. NWSL seasons had started off again and we were overjoyed to hear the news as we were to go and spend holidays apart, we needed the break. She promise she would call.. she never did. I remember going back and having you there.. with you there was no immense happiness, no fear that my heart would explode with joy.. there was also no fear it could be torn with heartbreak, because as much as i loved you there was always Tobin. Tobin came first and she widen my view on love. There was always a rhythm you and i had though. It was calming and soft and i was sick and tired of the sugar crash that was going on around me after the two months alone, city hopping with Tobs. Somehow we managed to work out, i managed to not talk to the girl i had 'fallen for' for months before we met back at camp and even then it was small. Obviously that changed going into Algarve Cup. We apologize and we made up and out and it was beautiful. The high was back because we had been through terrible months and she hadn't called and she had... experience many girls. That was just .. Tobin. She didn't do settling down or relationships , she was just Tobin , the girl that lived in hotel rooms and visited her friends and stayed. The girl that had nothing to tie her down, nothing as much as a license plate  " Alex chuckles and shook her head. "God, that license plate and her inability to get her life under control like an adult. I think it was on our second date, you and i were going through a bad time since the distance. Her little forgetful self had forgotten to pay and renew her license plate which caused her to be pulled over... with an expired license. I thought we'd end up in jail that night. I was so scared because she wasn't scared. She was her normal calmed Tobin self , nothing changed , nothing phased her. She ended up giving some half chewed bullshit to the cop and he gracefully let us go. She smiled and i think even he fell for her. I remember the laughter and the touches and the kisses. We were once again in love. Everything was great, we were giving it a chance, building it up. The NWSL was taking off nicely and i had been traded to Portland. That season... we killed it. We were freaking amazing! The connection we had on the field and off? It was beautiful and unique. It felt like this time around history wasn't going to repeat itself, that high lasted longer, way longer. This time it was 10 months and 23 days. Almost a year. There was one thing i kept reminding myself, Tobin didn't do settling down, she tried for me, but Tobin didn't do renting houses or meeting parents. Tobin did soccer, Tobin did surfing and midnight kisses, Tobin did Tobin, Tobin did crazy stuff that hurt her just so i could comfort her. Tobin didn't stay for breakfast before going back to her hotel room.. Tobin didn't stay one November afternoon.. Tobin didn't call when she got home ... Tobin had changed her phone. I later found out she had lost it, but she never contacted me, not until the new years when she sent a lousy text. I was so hurt it took months and you stayed, you weren't Tobin, you stayed. Tobin was on her flight to Paris, alone this time and we were on a road to the love of a lifetime. You had fixed me and although you weren't Tobin, that was also the plus side; you weren't Tobin. You wouldn't just leave when it got comfortable, you would stay for it. Soccer was being recognized as was i, soon they were saying Alex Morgan, face of women soccer. From night to morning , i have become Americas girl. I could see why now, i had 'the ideal body' i had light eyes and boy could i score. America had adopted me to represent it and i knew i couldn't disappoint. I had to be perfect, failure wasn't a choice. So this time when Tobin came around , she wasn't all there was at risk. My heart, having been broke before, was not what i was willing to not put at risk, my image was. Tobin had lost with PSG, she was hurt. I gave her comfort and soon enough we fell into our rhythm, it was an impossible cycle. She swore she would stay this time and to her credit she did. She stayed for breakfast and she stayed for dinner, she tried to make dinner and she had even found an apartment to rent out in Portland close to mine, just so we could take it slow. She looked changed and committed. I liked this new Tobin, this new Tobin scared me though. This new Tobin was all in, but i was all out of chances. This however didn't not stop me from falling head over heels for her, i guess it was the kisses and the touches and the private smiles. It was everything, it was Tobin. I fell for her harder than i had in London, no high this time; just pure, selfless love and affection. She was ready. She was so ready that she had taken a flight with me to Cal and met my parents, as my friend of course, she didn't ask me to leave you. She wanted to prove herself. She was diving head in, only she was diving alone. It was January and we were so successful as a team and as a couple, fame was catching on to us, on to me and suddenly rumor were going around and i hated them. They called me.. they pointed out that maybe i wasn't straight. That maybe i wasn't the face Nike wanted or that America stood for so i pushed her away and blamed it on our love. This time i was the one that after camp dumped my phone out a taxi window as i drove away. I flew to Cali alone that time, only to have a drenched in water Tobin show up at my door. She begged me, she pleaded me to come back to her. She had heard about your proposal but had heard from the girls i had asked for time, she was soaked and shivering and all she did was plead that i would take the first flight to London with her. I wanted to. I wanted to so so bad, but i wasn't just Alex anymore, i was someone little girls looked up to. What would happen if i left with Tobin ? Will i no longer be able to inspire others for who i loved? I thought i would be disowned so i took her in and helped her get dry, then i proceeded to declare that i was to get married in December and that if she so wished she could come. She didn't say anything. She just walked straight out of my life. She came to the wedding though, she smiled and she dance and she pretended to be a good friend. She was a friend, she was ,at some point, my best friend. For the next camp and the following tournaments she was distant and more of just Tobin and no longer Tobs.." Alex pause when she heard a small voice form behind the swing and from her back door. 

"Mommy?" It was low and tired, she smiled at her little two year old and watched him walked to her and climb onto her lap and rest his head on her shoulder. 

"Hey, what's wrong baby? Did you have a bad dream?" She saw the little two year old rumb his eyes nodding. 

"Well, that's what i am here for little Toby , to chase those bad dreams away. " she kissed his head as he fell asleep on her arms once again. 

"I still can't believe we made that, i think out of the mess we were he is the one good thing that was just meant to be.." Alex looked at Serv and smiled nodding. Little Toby had his fathers smile and his lips with light hair, light eyes not quite blue not not green either and very chubby cheeks. Toby Keith Morgan was a happy little two year old that had, along with his mother, three other ladies from the national team around his little chubby fingers. After her divorce with Serv there was no more fighting and they decided he should have her last name first since she was going to be raising him, he was always present though. 

".. it didn't end there Al, when you won the cup and lost the olympic.. what happened then?" Alex smiled at the memory. 

"We said goodbye, winning only broke the ice, it didn't make us fall into each others bed. Losing did. Losing the olympics dropped us right in each others bed. For many nights we burned off the left over hate from the field along with the tension that had been hurting us. Before i flew back to you.. she asked me to stay, to stay with her and i told her i wasn't choosing you either. I told her my plans for Lyon. We agreed to meet somewhere in the middle.." 

"Did you ever meet?" Alex smiled at him and nodded, it no longer pained her. Sure, she felt the tug on her heart. 

"We did, two months after i was playing at Lyon we met at a coffee shop and ended in park benches... not like that. Of course not. She was trying to prove a point. She offered to play for PSG again... she offered to move up there.. she wanted it but i.. i was too scared yet i took a leap of faith and in the sleep deprived state i was in i agreed. Two weeks later... you sent divorce papers and a month into looking at places for her and i.. i found out about Toby and suddenly it got too much. She was a kid herself. She couldn't take care of herself. Tobin did soccer, Tobin did surfing. Tobin did Tobin, Tobin didn't do kids. "

"Tobin is getting married.." Serv said and stared at her. She nodded sadly and looked away and down to her arms where her baby laid now only half asleep. 

"I know.. Tobin changed.." 

"Tobin.." they both looked at the baby in her arms and smiled, he had reached the stage where he was a sponge. All that was said around him he repeated. She looked at him and smiled. 

"Yes baby, auntie Tobs is getting married tomorrow and we'll go see her marry some cute soccer girl.." the baby smile happily almost as if he was excited. Surely he had no idea. 

"Ya know, when i served you those papers i did it for you too.. we had both been tied to an endless fight for too long. I thought you would go to her, not watch her slip between you fingertips.." she smiled. 

"Tobin is like a butterfly, she comes in and for a while makes your life beautiful , inspiring even, but if you try and catch it to keep it for longer she'll be scared away. She'll fly away and find another garden.."

"I thought she had changed?" Alex shrugged. 

"She did, but this isn't the lifetime that she settles down, maybe in the next one. In this one? In this one she comes over whenever she needs comfort... weirdly it has become more about seeing Toby than me but we talk... we only talk. Tobs is many things, a cheater isn't one of them."

"That's all you?" They smirked and shook her head.   
"We were on a break, Rachel. " she smirked as he laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Al? Divorce is expensive and living a lie is tiring.. don't let her made the mistake you did. Marry someone for convenience? It doesn't work out, don't let her walk through that isle tomorrow, i'll stay with Toby but you need to get that girl like.. yesterday. " Alex frowned not understanding him. "You said that your love for her didn't spin the world out of axis, that you didn't not see the rest of the world when she was around. That this wasn't a movie, well now i need you to pull a movie 101 and get the damn bride and like fly to Paris, no high , no lie and no reason to hide. This is the middle. This is the middle she was supposed to have met you in and she is waiting Alexandra. I'll take Toby to spend a couple of weeks with his grandparents while his mama gets some time to figure her stuff out.. i mean it Al. I am holding him hostage until you get the girl so.. get the girl.." Alex smiled as he picked Toby up and she hugged him. 

"If i crash and burn it'll be your fault, Carrasco.." he smirked.

"I take full liability, now go! " she smiled and kissed her son with a promise to see him tomorrow. She rushed out the house hoping this is the middle, that now was the best time.


	3. Wrong Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll go get the car.." i smiled and nodded, i wrapped my arms around my coat and i turned around when i heard a familiar chuckle, i saw Hope and Jerkamy walking hand in hand. Our eyes met and she gulped. I was distracted when i felt Moe's lips on mine.

Kelleys POV

Okay, i could be okay with this right? i mean i wan't her to be happy. I saw her today parading around that ring. I can't believe he didn't give her the biggest wedding in the world. It was rushed, he always seemed to rush her. 

I remember when they got engaged, she was excited for maybe a beach wedding, she was actually looking forward to the idea of wearing a white dress and - he robbed her of that. I shook my head as another ball passed me and she caught it. Unlike other times, she actually called me out on it. She used the "hope solo big bad goalkeeper" eyes on me, she had never done that. No matter how much i messed up she was there to make me feel better.

 

I stood in front of the mirror, i was wearing a white dress with flower designed, my hair was to the side.

"Are you going to be okay?" i saw Tobin walking in wearing her usual snapback. I smiled and nodded, i would be.

"Yeah, she deserves at least this dinner. " tobin smiled and hugged me. I chuckled and looked at her, she was actually wearing a really nice suit and it fit her perfectly. I reached and took off her snapback, i took it off and put it on the table, i fixed her hair and smiled. 

"Now thats better.." she smiled and shook her head.

"I think she would understand if you didn't go.."

"You stood and watched the woman you love say vows to another, i can get through a dinner.." 

Tobin and i walked and took a cab, we got to the restaurant and we were actually on time. 

Don't wanna know, what kind of dress you're wearing tonight; if he is holding on to you so tight. The way i did before.

I walked inside and looked up, there she was wearing a white mid-thigh lace dress, we made eye contact and she gulped before she went back to talking to her in-laws. I grabbed two champagne glasses from the waiter. 

"You got me one thank you.." Tobin reached for it but i turned away.

"No, these two are for me. You're on your own .." She smirked and shook her head as we downed it.

"What happened to us? we're hot, and successful..."

"You both let the love of your lives get married without telling them about your feelings.." we turned to see Lloyd grabbing two glasses, her hair was up in a beautiful side bun, she shook her head and looked at me. "Her getting married? that is on both of you.. Now my best friend has settled on marrying a man that can't love her like you could have Kelley.." i gulped and finished my drink. I looked at Tobin who was staring at Alex laughing with Serv. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's see what was so great about this place.." we headed outside. There were different things to do, there was a surfing place and swings and even chess... who plays chess? 

"What were you doing sneaking out of Press room at 7 am.. Why were you awake that early?" i questioned her.

"oh you know me.." 

"yeah i do... so why were you awake that early.." she chuckles and shook her head.

"She has joined the whole, " in love with a married woman" crew.." i looked down.

"JJ?" I saw tobin smile with sadness and nodded.

Christen came and took Tobin to dance, i sat there until i saw Moe sit by my side.

"SO here is what is going to happen. I'm going to ask you to dance and you will accept, we will dance and i will be awkward while you make jokes of it. I will take you to your room tonight and make sure you were okay, then , tomorrow i will ask you on a date, one you will accept, and we are going to leave the thoughts of being with them behind because we lost them. Got it O'Hara?" i smiled and saw her goofy little smile. I nodded and took her hand.

That night we danced and danced, i could feel Hope's eyes on me, i didn't care , she was the one that got married. Like she had said that day the next we went on a date, day after day i got use to having her around and after a couple of dates we kissed. It was so gentle and sweet, she tasted like macaroon and i found it to be perfect. Every morning she would bring me a rose and we would cuddle while she introduced me to all her geeky stuff. 

She would sleep over and we would cuddle all night, out bodies seemed to mold to each other. Tobin and Press had given it a go, they both seemed so happy, always laughing, always touching each other in some way. That is how we ended up sitting at Ale's SteakHouse on a double date. It wasn't awkward, it was actually fun. We were all walking around the subject,  Kling was going to Dash, Hope had come back from her honeymoon, JJ was getting married tomorrow and Alex.. well Alex was Alex. She would call me in the middle of the night to talk about how jealous Chris and Tobin made her, well.. she would say it in her own "i fucked up because i am married" type of way.

"Okay so i was telling Kelley, there's this mini golf park opening tomorrow maybe we could go!" That was when the laugh stopped, poor Moe was oblivious to the stone she had turned. "Wait no JJ is getting married! I'm so excited honestly, we are all getting our happy-" She was interrupted by Press phone going off and boy was i glad.

"JJ? I-Sure yeah, i-i'll go.." she looked at Tobin and Tobin chuckles and kissed her forehead. 

"Be better than i was... go, you deserve this." She ran out leaving Moe confused, Tobin smiled.

"I should get going.." we nodded and decided to go back home.

"I'll go get the car.." i smiled and nodded, i wrapped my arms around my coat and i turned around when i heard a familiar chuckle, i saw Hope and Jerkamy walking hand in hand. Our eyes met and she gulped. I was distracted when i felt Moe's lips on mine.

"Ready to go?" i looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah.." i looked back to see Hope had stopped, her eyes were teary i could swear. I forced myself to look away. 

 

That night Moe went out to get macaroons when i heard a knock, i opened it to reveal a furious Hope Solo.

"MORGAN BRIAN? Really Kelley, i mean i would have understood Tobin or even Press but a newbie, how long did it take you to take her to bed? a week? So much for your love.." i felt my hand raise and i immediately lowered it, there was a pang on my chest.

"WOW, marriage just makes you a bigger hypocrite! You're talking about moving on fast? YOU GOT MARRIED 3 DAYS AFTER YOU TOOK ME TO BED. Did Hawaii erase that from your head? " i laughed bitterly. "Why didn't you choose Brasil for a honeymoon Hope? Can't sleep with you husband in the same country you cheated on him in ? I mean what do you care, you're with him because it safe, or maybe you just faked those feelings for me like you are faking his.. maybe it was his all along." She laughed this time.

"You idiot! it's you! it's always been you, you were scared of your feelings that night in Brasil. Now, because you couldn't get over yourself i'm stuck in a loveless marriage and missing you every.single.second. " i was taken aback. I looked at her bright blue eyes as i heard her voice crack. I gulped and in sync we found ourselves in each others arms, lips moving in sync. 

Soon clothes were being taken ripped and the greatest sex of our lives happened, against a wall.. and in the sofa... and the kitchen counter, 4th time was the charm, we actually made it to the bed. She fell to the side soaked in sweat and out of breath, my eyes remained close as i rode out the last of the orgasm and caught my breath. I inched into her and held her waist, i closed my eyes.

"I missed you and you incredible unbelievable stamina .." she chuckled and kissed my head.

"i missed your moans.." i smirked and kissed over her heart. My phone bleeped and i groans, i was too sore, usually Moe would get it... MOE. i quickly felt guilty and rushed to get it.

Moecaroons : "Hey, I bumped into Kling. We are going to catch up. Don't wait up for me." suddenly i didn't feel as guilty; no matter how great our dates were she loved her, just like i loved hope. I looked up and saw her frowning from the bed.

"Well don't just lay there.. lets shower... does it count as dirty sex if its in the shower? Is sweat even sweat in the shower.." she smirked catching up and pinned me to the wall with a kiss.

"No idea, lets find out.." I laughed following her.

The Next Day

Morgan never came home just like Hope never left. This caused us to be late to the wedding, i quickly got dressed with a black and white dress that complimented Hopes black and red one. On our way out Hope had to run back to look for her lost wedding ring, after 10 minutes of searching we found it in her jean pocket. We made it and i looked around, Serv was there but not Alex or Tobin or Press.. weird.

I looked at my phone and saw a missed called from Tobin along with a voicemail.

"Hey Kels... i did it.. i told her and we are running away, please apologize to JJ for us.. We're leaving, we're going... actually we don't know yet but.. i'm happy, it doesn't matter where we go i'll have her by my side this time. Please know it's not too late.. go after Hope.. she loves you just like you love her... wait... is that Christen and JJ.. Kelley... i don't think there is going to be a wedding since the bride is boarding a plane to Paris...with CP.." the voicemail ended and i smirked and turned to Hope."

"We should really go because this is going to get really awkward soon.." she looked confused before she arched her eyebrow. 

"She pulled a runaway bride didn't she.." i smirked and nodded.

"yeah.. so did Tobs and Al.." Hope smirked and tilted her head and walked over to where the presents were and took off her ring sticking it in one of the bags.

"Ya know... i really miss Brasil.." i smirked and reached for her hand as we slipped away.


	4. The Best Friend Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hope Solos phone, squirrel speaking" a short o'solo/harli one shot. Kelley and Hope are going to visit Marcus and Judy for Christmas , only one problem, Carli doesn't trust Kelley with Hope.

Kelley sighed as she finished packing one last Washington University hoodie because why not. She had left packing for last minute and just like Hope has said, she would not find all her stuff.The defender was definitely scared, it’s not that she didn’t like Hopes family it’s just that they were all so..Hope.They had the unreadable expressions and the strong body built that made her feel small. Just like Hope, they were giant softies that silently adored when the girl visited.

“Kell! Hurry up we are gonna miss our flight!” kelley rolled her eyes as she walked out the bedroom.

“I am coming, geez, you really need to get new hoodies, i only found three and two are part of my planned pj’s.” Kelley stated sighed which caused Hope to arch her eyebrow.

“Oh, i am sorry MY college hoodies aren’t enough for you..”

“They are… you just need more. Can we go now, would you rather discuss your lack of fuzzy socks as well? I have an argument for that too.” Hope rolled her eyes and ragged the girl to the car. She strapped her seatbelt as they pulled away and started on their way to the airport, thank god traffic was light, something totally uncommon for Seattle. 

Kelley noticed Hopes phone flashing and picked it up.

“Hope Solos phone, squirrel speaking.. Carli! Heyy… yeah we already left.. Did i- i mean she packed herself?... no,no i am not sure if she packed extra gloves..” Kelley smirked and turned to a blushing Hope, she was gonna hurt Carli. “ Carli you saw her yesterday and she was in one piece! How much damage could i have done?..yess i will remind her to wear boots… andd i’ll buy her mittens.. Yess carli i did pack cough medicine incase the same air she grew up around decides to make her sick now..” Hope could hear carli’s rant over the phone, the women kept listing things for Kelley to do in all different crazy scenarios that only the closed off captain could come up it with. “CARLI LLOYD, please do not make me do extra beep testing, but i will like to point out that she is my girlfriend and while i admit to not being able to care for a goldfish i will like to express they don’t whine and boyyy does your bestfriend whine and complain so i think i will remember she has to eat and what to do when she gets sick. It’s a week, you’ll survive. Goodbye noww.” kelley sighed and hung up to stare at Hope.

“We really have to settle some ground rules with Carl..” Hope chuckles and shook her head


	5. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mallory, when we win the cup will you atleast attend the celebration with me?” Jessie really meant for that to be an insult, a way to show off her team and not at all a proposition of a date. Mal turned around and smirked, oh it was on. 
> 
> “Only cup you’ll get a hold of is the one you and i will be winning for UCLA Jessie, don’t feel as though you have to try and win this one to take me on a date though, all you have to do is ask..”
> 
>  
> 
> Mallory and Jessie one shot. It was really supposed to be a Julie and Christen buut works for both.

.

Alex sat back with Mal as she tried to explain to her the concept of the Iceberg Method and how it applied to the story her teacher had given her.

"why did you ask me again? Aren't you rooming with Christen? She's a Stanford grad." the forward pointed out and Mal rolled her eyes, the women sucked at teaching  
"Because.. all she talks about is Julie, Julie likes this, omg JJ is so funny , oh Mal look how cute this puppy Julie just sent me is." the younger player tried to mimic her roommate and quite honestly the squeal after the work puppy was right on point if you asked Alex.  
"Mal, they spend most the season together, they have obviously gotten costume to each other and found a comfortable rhythm. She is really just trying to show off her defender." Mal sighed and shook her head.  
"You'll see what i mean, now i need a break so i'll catch you by the pool." Mal smiled and changed.

Mallory sent a quick text to Moe, she wasn't paying attention and ended up bumping to someone. Without looking she grabbed their stuff.

“Gosh, i am so sorry i was busy texting and i shoudl have been paying attention and now you might be hurt and i am sorry, i didn't mean to, i was distracted ..” she was going to keep rambling when she saw who it was and smiled softly. 

“Its alright Mallory, i was distracted myself. “ she nodded at the shorter midfielder. 

“Mal, i mean i am Mal not you.. you're Jessie, wow i am talkative today. I meant you can call me Mal, in a couple of months we’ll be back to being teammates ..” she said as she looked at the light eyes of the Canadian midfielder.

“That we will.” She smiles softly and grabbed her book looking at the other girls attire. “You know we play in a couple of weeks Mallory, you should train instead of.. party?” Mal rolled her eyes knowing the girl would definitely not call me Mal. 

“I am, i am training my socials skills, Fleming.” The shorter midfielder shook her head and smiled. 

“I believe those are quite impeccable , now your crosses? They could use some work. “ Mal pretended to be offended. 

“Now just because of that, when we will your sweet smelling money country looking .. ugh. I’ll score on your team. With a cross..” Jessie smirked from the corner of her lip. 

“Technically if you score on a cross it will be someone elses cross, proving nothing. However, if you cross the ball and they score then it is them who scored on my team, Mallory.” Mal narrowed her eyes. 

“See you on the pitch Fleming.” She walked away bothered, she could never really strike a nerve with the midfielder, she wasn't as bothered as she wanted to be and that bothered her. 

“Mallory, when we win the cup will you atleast attend the celebration with me?” Jessie really meant for that to be an insult, a way to show off her team and not at all a proposition of a date. Mal turned around and smirked, oh it was on. 

“Only cup you’ll get a hold of is the one you and i will be winning for UCLA Jessie, don’t feel as though you have to try and win this one to take me on a date though, all you have to do is ask..” Mal smirked and walked away when the midfielders face had turned white… or whiter.. pale will satisfy. 

Mal saw Moe by the pool who was annoyed. 

“You took forever!”   
“You're so impatient Moe, i got held up by Alex. So have you gotten what i wanted ?”   
“Should i ask why i bought you a flower? Really Mal if you're that lonely i don't mind buying you flowers..” Mallory rolled her eyes. 

“It's not for me. Look over there, what do you see?” Mallory pointed across the pool and to the bar. 

“Easy, umn that's Julie and Chris looking at.. dog videos?” Mal sighed. 

“Do i have to do everything myself, i need the Moe that first figured out Hope’s feelings for Kelley to show up any time soon. Look again.” Moe looked closer, Christens hand rested on top of JJ on her knee and their laughed seemed to move their bodies closer. They would each take turns trying to be sneaky about looking at the other. It was becoming clearer. At some point a strand of Christens hair hand fallen out of place and JJ immediately tucked in behind her ear, her hand seemed to linger as her fingers softly graced the forwards shoulders softly. 

“OH MY GOD THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!” Mallory sushed her and pulled her behind an umbrella. 

“Be quiet! Jesus, i think even peter pan heard you.” 

“Mal, they like each other. Christen and JJ, they are like into each other.” mal rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, i know. So, us being the great teammates we are, are gonna help them realize it..”

“With a rose? “ Moe asked confused. 

“Exactomundo.” Mallory iled proud of herself. 

“That's now how yo- nevermind. How exactly are you planning on doing this?” 

“Doing what?” They both jumped to find Kelley next to them. 

“Jesus, Kelley, you gave me a mini heart attack!” Kelley arched her eyebrow. 

“With your height, a mini heart attack is all you're ever gonna get Smalls.” Moe let out a chuckle. “Now, what are you kids planning and how can i get in on it ?”

“Moe is going to go tell JJ that Christen needs a dress because she is going out with us, which she isnt, and then i’ll leave this rose on Christen bed. She’ll think it's JJ so she’ll feel comply to get her one, she’ll come to me for advice,( probably not), but that's where you come in, you’ll tell her that it's best if she gets her something extra. Then JJ will feel like Christen likes her therefore she’ll confess her feelings. “

“That's a great plan kiddo, problem is, what if she doesn't confess her feelings ?” 

“Well aren't you a ray of positivity today, if so or when it happens we shall leave the inprint of our opinion on their minds so slowly by slowly they realize their feelings for each other.” Mal explained. 

“Or we could lock them in a room and make them accept their feelings..” Mal stared at Kelley. 

“How in your mind would you ever think that could work out?”

“I don't know okay, everytime a couple is about to get together i give the idea and everyone gives me the same crazy look, i was hoping you'd go for it.” Kelley shrugged and Mal sighed. 

“Okay but that's like plan X, okay?” Kelley smirked. 

“I am in.” 

Much to the youngers intelligence and ego, the plan had worked out. Christen had not questioned the flower but instead gossiped to Kelley about it. Which eneded up with Christen buying JJ her favorite flowers, quite rare and as Mal later found out, expensive to get too, only they were in Brasil so they weren't as exclusive but still, Press won major points. The plan was would flawlessly, that was until they invited Kling in. Piece of advice: never allow kling and Moe to be part of the same plan. They will mess it up. 

They had decided to upped their game so they took it to the next level, they created a scavenger hunt for Christen and JJ, each thinking the other had created it. Point of it was that at the end they’d find themselves alone, in a beach and with a rush of adrenaline, that and way too many flowers. That was until Kling confused the paper that she was supposed to give JJ with the address to an old “Haunted House’ she and Moe had planned to explore. Which brought them back to a crying Christen and a JJ that refused to talk because if there was anything that scared the defender was haunted house after being stood up. She felt played and quite honestly, Mal and the girls felt guilty. 

“We need to fix it, but we need help.”

“Are you crazy! They girls would kill us if they found out we were involved!” Kelley retorted. 

“Mal is right guys, it is our fault. We do need help.”

“But who do we ask?” Kling finally spoke up and questioned the group. Mal sighed and rolled her eyes shaking her head. 

“I know someone, but just know, i take no pleasure in this and i hate you all for making me do this.” Mal dragged her teammates to an unfamiliar hallway and knocked on a door. 

“Mal are you crazy? Do you even know who is there?” kelley questioned knowing this hotel was also shared by many of the other teams along with other people.   
The door opened to find Jessie Fleming, all 5 foot 3 inches in sweatpants and a hoodie. The played tilted her head. 

“I need you help, i did.. a thing and i need to fix it but i have no idea how. “ Jessie let the corner of her lip slightly lift before walking back inside. All hope left Mal, she didn't think the girl would be so harsh. They were about to turn away when the same girl came outside wearing a CANWNT shirt along with jeans and a hat. 

“So, what have you done now Mallory..” the girl fixed her hat on her hair and Mal turned back smiling. 

“I might have accidentally made two of my teammates totally hate each other..”

“Accidentally?”

“Mmhm”

“Did you trip and mess up their life?” The midfielder retorted and it made Kelley smirk while Mal huffed. 

“Okay, technically i did nothing wrong. Its all their fault. “ kling and moe gasped. 

“Pointing the blame elsewhere, how could i have expected less.” The girl smirked as she said in her soft mysterious voice. 

“Listen here baby Canada, i need you to work your Canada magic and fix it. Your money smells like maple syrup, you’re … you. I need you to work your leprechaun canadian magic and help me out here. Please..” she sighed disappointed, she felt l really bad which made Jessie feel bad, she missed the smile on the goofy forward. 

“Fine, but only because your friends might be nice. Who is it?” 

“Pressy and JJ..” Jessie gave Moe and look telling her she would need a lot more than nicknames. “Sorry, i forgot. Christen Press, forward and Julie Johnston Defender. “

“Okay and what exactly did you do?” 

A day later they had caught up the younger canadian and figured out a plan. Kelley and Moe had one job and it was to find a way to get the forward and defender to the same place. Jessie and Mal were on preparation duties. 

“So, you know if i had chosen to not help you, it would have affected your team dynamic, therefore helping mine out. I hope you see i am giving you the upper hand here, Mallory. “

“I hope you see that you're allowed to use abbreviations..” 

“Fair enough. So, want to tell me why you decide to get yourself mixed up in someone else’s love life?” 

“It's Christen, she's like… a big sister to me and JJ deserves her. I mean, she is an actual cinnamon roll.”

“She tackled me during our last game, and grabbed my shirt might i add.” The canadian pointed out. 

“Okay yeah but that's cuz you don't know her, JJ is sincere and sweet and such a thoughtful person and she has been through so much and i feel like.. like i ruined my big sisters chance of happiness..” Mal felt herself tear up. Jessie sighed and dropped the blanket. She walked to the slightly taller girls side and lifted her chin. 

“You were making an effort to help. Your intentions were honest, and while yes, the plans semi derailed, you are fixing your mistakes. That is all she will care about. “ Mallory chuckles. 

“Its about not aboot, you maple syrup smelling leprechaun.” Jessie smirked. 

“Shut it, Pugh. We have a date to set.” She smiled and they laid the blanket and put a basket over it filled with food. 

Soon four o’clock came around and it was getting windy when both girls arrived. They shared a cold look and jessie shook her head. 

“I should go, this looks like a team moment.” Mal smiled and hugged the girl, yes she knew the girl liked her personal space, yes she knew the girl didn't do hugs unless it was during a goal celebration but did she care? Not one bit. Jessie left them. 

“Christen, Julie… we have something to say and we are going to start by apologizing. It wasn't our life but we still meddled, we are so sorry. Julie, truth is Christen didn't need the dress. I came up with that idea incase she said thank you for the flower. CP, it was us who left the flower. We wanted you to think it was JJ so you could admit your feelings. Truth is neither of you organized the scavenger hunt. We did, Chris, JJ didn't leave you. Kling gave her the wrong paper and sent her to another address. JJ, it wasn't a joke, Kling had written down the address to take Moe but she got confused and she gave it to you. Christen would never do that to you. We are so sorry guys … i get it, you’ll be mad but please know that..” Mal lowered her head in shame, she looked up to find JJ and Chris smirking, she frowned. “Guys?” JJ and Chris shared a laugh. 

“Oh you should have seen your faces! I can't believe you guys meddled in with us! Kelley!” The defender raised her hands in sorrounder. 

“Wait you guys don't hate each other ?”

“No! We could never. I mean sure, i almost got into a very awkward situation when i almost went off on a girl for hitting on JJ but your friend over there saved me from the embarrassment and made me realize that maybe all the feelings i had for JJ weren't just friendship. After the scavenger hunt incident i went to confront JJ , yesterday, and then i found Jessie. She told me to give you a chance to explain and saved me from the embarrassment of going all off on the girl. Later, i talked to JJ and we sort of pieced it together..” she reached for the blondes defender hand and intertwined their hands.   
“Mal, thinks could have ended so bad. You can't meddle in others life. I get it , we were stupid to not see it but still, had your friend not intervened JJ or i could have gotten hurt.” Press kissed the younger girls cheek and scowed at the others. “You should have known better. Now leave, i have a beautiful date to enjoy.” The other left as quickly as possible while Mal caught up to Jessie. 

“So, my friend tells me i owe you big time ..”Jessie chuckles and shook her head. 

“It is getting quite chilly, Mallory. It would be best if i we headed back.” Mal nodded as they walked in silence. It was comforting, for someone like Mallory who wasnt use to not talking it was unfamiliar but soothing. For Jessie in the other hand, it was just how she had always been. Quiet off the field, she didn't dislike it, but she did enjoy the other girls bubbly personality. 

“Will you ever call me Mal?” Jessie tilted her head and looked at the other girls soft features. 

“Does it bother you i do not?” Mal rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Then, i guess you have your answer, do you not Casper the friendly forward ?” She said and traced the ghost scar on the girls forehead as she softly chuckles. 

“Hope would like you… So would Tobin.. “ Mal smiled as they continued walking. 

“If this is your way of inviting me to your national team, i would politely have to decline.”

“What? No. I mean we’d be lucky to have you but you're baby Canada.”

“That make you baby USA, does it not?” Mallory shrugged and nodded. “Will we ever be more than rivals?” 

“That depends..” Jessie turned to the other girl. 

“On what exactly?” 

“If… when my team wins, they’ll be no big party i can invite you to but if we do or even if we don't, when this is over i would like to ask you out… like on a date? I mean you dont have to accept obviously, you don't have to feel bad. Oh god ,i just complete weirded you out did i? I am sorry-”

“You should be, i fear you might talk my ear off. I’ll go on a date with you Pugh, only if you stop rambling.” Mal smiled. 

A couple of minutes went by as their hand brushed together. 

“... so just for the record if i were to ask you, you’d say yes right?” Jessie chuckles. 

“As friends? Totally..” Mallorys face fell. 

“Oh...y-yyeah totally..” this caused Jessie to let out a soft laugh. 

“I am kidding, gosh you are gullible, when time comes i will happily agree to go out with you..” she smiled and kissed the girls cheek as she left her in her room. 

So maybe she didn't totally dislike the Canadian player.


	6. Portland Thorns vs Orlando Pride (Talex)

"It's finally, the finals; the Orlando Pride against the Portland Thorns. Now this is a very intense game here home for Orlando. Alex Morgan, our captain, is engaged to Thorns Captain Tobin Heath. We sat down with them to talk about this very important game for both, this might be Prides first win or Thorns comeback after losing to Spirits last season." the camera went to the conference where the two captain sat next to each other. They each wore their uniform with pride along with their armbands and ring.

"Thank you Mike, now i'm here with these lovely ladies. First of all, congratulations on the engagement; Alex that's a beautiful ring." Alex smiled and looked at her finger and back at tobin holding her hand.

"Thank you! It's beautiful.. she did good.." Tobin smiled.

"Tobin, where is your ring, haven't gotten it yet?" Tobin did her laugh, that laugh that over joyed Alex's heart.

"UH.. it at the house? " Tobin laughed nervously. 

"Yeah, with her its a process, but she did make it to this interview on time, so progress is showing." she laughed at her soon-to-be wife because it was definitely true, she was marrying a child. 

"Well, we wish you the best, now on the game. It must be hard for you both have made it to the finals and how does it feel to play against your wife or well fiancee.." Alex took this question knowing Tobs had no filter.

"I think, just like had it been any other team, we are going to go out there and give it our all. Who ever win just simply wins. It won't be as big of a deal? Of course it'll be a rocky... sort of obstacle to work through since someone has to win but i feel like the thorns are my team. I've actually won with them, Pride is also Tobins team. We love it when she sneaks and practices with us. A lot of us go into the national team so really, no matter who wins at the end of the game i will still stand by her and love her wether i win or lose." Tobin smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Also, loser pays for dinner, i called Lexs bank and warned them of a very high priced dinner she'll be buying tonight. " Alex smirked and pushed her softly.

"You wish Tobin, we're going to kick you ass out there." The reporter laughed.

"Has being in a relationship helped you both coach your team better?" Tobin smiled and shook her head.

"Uh.. no. No, i think if we go home and Alex says , my left shots are weaker from a distance, i would never say her pressure her to you know, have to use her left foot and keep her out of the box. No, what she tells me the moment we step off that field has nothing to do with Tobin Heath the soccer player." Alex smiled and nodded. 

"No, yeah , i totally agree. I did however warn the team about 'tobin things' like i was yesterday at practice making them attack with their feet wayy closer than usual because this one over here rather nutmeg you then dribble around." They smiled and soon the interviews finished, The captains went to their respective teams. Alex walked to the bench where her bag was, she took off her ring and kissed it. 

"I was hoping you could hold on to this one too?" she turned around and saw Tobin holding up her ring on a necklace. She smiled and chuckles taking it. 

"I thought you left it.." she shook her head.

"Nah.. i just wanted to keep it safe, you know airports are hectic.." I smiled and took both her hands. "Al... careful out there, you need to make sure not to push too hard.." The Prides captain smiled and nodded, as of instinct her hands went to her stomach.

"You think it'll work?" Tobin gave her a smile and leaned over kissing her nose.

"I know so.. You know we promised each other we wouldn't be bias to the game, but please be careful with the defense ? I wouldn't want to hurt the little blip."Alex smiled and nodded. 

"I'll try... Hey Tobs..if it works out... you'll stick around right.. you'll love me through the cranky days and the sleep less nights?" Tobin smiled and pulled her fiancee for a kiss and smiled caressing her cheek.

"I'm never leaving, only girl i plan on loving more than you, will call you mommy... Now go , i am ready to kick your ass.." she smiled and went back to her team. The game started, the ball was mostly kept within the middies. The break didn't come till minute '30, Thorns had the ball and everyone had dropped back to the Prides side including the forwards. Alex saw Tobin touch the ball and run by her, Tobin blew half her defense in less than 5 moves, soon she came to Alex and tried to chip the ball over her, Alex jumped just in time to send into the feet of Ali, she who soon took off running with Alex soon catching up, Alex found herself dribbling the ball herself and saw the defense running towards her. 

She circled around them and nutmegging the other one. She kicked the ball and curved it, someone crashed into her as the ball hit the back of the net, fell face forward tucking her knees in. She rolled and closed her eyes. Se opened them with tears threatening to spill as she saw Allie pull the girl from her and check up on her as Tobin came and quite literally slid next to her. 

"Lex? Lex are you okay? Did you hit yourself ? what hurts, your ankle? gad your stomach? please don't.." Alex reached and held her hand. 

"I'm good.. i'm fine.. i just need a sec.." the referee came over and a penalty kick with a red card was issued. Alex slowly stood up and picked Ali to take the kick. She missed but the game went on, Alex was failing on all the crossing because her mind was too scared, what if this hurt her chance of a family ? What if the procedure had worked and she just ruined their chances? Tobin wasn't better off. She was playing like a 3rd grader, her own team hurt her wife and possi- no, this was not the time. Half time was called and Tobin pulled Alex aside.

"You need to get off the field."

"What? Why? No." Alex answered taken aback.

"I can't focus if i'm worried about you, plus you need to get checked." 

"Tobs, no. I worked so hard for this, i'm fine. I can play and so should you. I'm sorry but right now i am with the team, i am fine i can promise you that but i'm not getting off that field." She turned around shaking her head.

"Doesn't being a wife, a mother, come first?" Alex turned around in shock.

"What did you just say? of course it does Tobin. If you are so worried the you get of the field." she shook her head and walked back to her team. The whistle blew and no sides took substitutions. Alex was angry Tobin suggested even the remote chance of something being more important than their family. 

Tobin was furious Alex was being irresponsible, really she was just worried.She didn't mean to be so harsh. She became very physical and that soon let to a goal hitting the back of the net. She celebrated but she saw Alex, she looked disappointed and proud at the same time. Tobin walked to her and pulled her into a hug kissing her temple. 

"I'm sorry didn't mean that.. goodluck baby horse.." Alex smiled and kissed her wife and pushed her away playfully.

"Nice goal Heath.." She smirked.

"Yours was pretty good too future Heath.." Alex smirked.

"I'm not taking your last name.. in your dreams.." with that the game continued. Five minutes extra time were not enough to break the 1-1 tie. Soon the went into penalties, Alex decided to go last, so did Tobin so it came to no surprise when when once again they both depended on their captains to win. Tobin went first, she stood and looked just over the ball, she hit and let her hips curve it, it was going in until i hit the post and sent it to the side. Tobin closed her eyes and fell to the ground, she walked back to her team shaking her head, she looked up and saw it was Alex's turn, for the first time in her life she wished the blue eyed girl would fail, deep down she knew she shouldn't think like this, that unlike her future wife she might have a next season, but that changed nothing. She watched the ball leave Alex foot and closed her eyes, she couldn't watch the results.

 

Six Years Laters

"Laure come on ! Pass it baby, Pass it.." Tobin cheered as the blue eyed five year old dribbled around the defense, refusing to pass it, and scored. She shot up and watched as the little girl in messy pigtails came rushing to her and jumped on her arms. Tobin hugged her tight.

"Now thats a goal.." The pulled back and saw Alex crunch down to her level.

"Mommy did you see that? I scored!" Alex laughed softly and nodded.

"I did! you were so fast!" Tobin looked at her wife of six years and smiled.

"Yeah, you ran fast like a horse baby.." Alex and Tobin smirked. The other girls cheered.

"And a new generation of baby horse is born.." The little girl gasped and looked up.

"Aunt Chen!" The little girl threw herself in the arms of her aunt. Tobin had the same goofy smile as always and hugged Lauren along with Jrue and their now 7 year old.

"Hi Lolo..that was great ! and your mom wanted you to pass it.. dummy!" they giggled and then someones familiar voice was heard.

"She never understood that theres definitely a solo in soccer..."We turned to she Hop smiling and Kelley next to her. 

"Aunt Hope! Auntie Kels!" Tobin smiled and soon the rest on the team came. Alex looked at her and pulled her aside. 

"Ya know.. the girl can take Lauren tonight... we still have yet to celebrate my amazing comeback to the thorns..Captain.." She smirked ad wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. 

"Hm.. you're definitely right about that.." She kissed her and smirked.

"Come on you pervs.. its a kids game.." they heard Kelley yell and smiled.

"Lets go, our annoying team wants us.." they held hands as they walked alongside with the team. 

"Ready for a new season girls ?" The smiled as Dawn joined them.

"Definitely ready to brig home the gold..again.." They laughed as Tobin raced ahead with their daughter along with the other kids.

" Yeah, ready to lead your team through another cup baby horse?" Alex smiled and turned to Carli and smiled.

"I had a great leadership to teach me so yeah, i think we are ready.."She smiled and looked at her daughter running circles around her wife, she was too energetic. "I think someone has grown into 'baby horse'." They all watched the little girl run ahead of all the kids, even some of the older ones. They laughed. 

Yeah, it wasn't about winning or losing. It was about getting to moments like these, it was about family and friends and 23 different stories.


	7. ESPN Coverage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was just a small idea i had, honestly i respect the 99ners as players but some of them get to me as people..

“Hello, My name is Steve McManaman and i am here joined with former midfielder for the USWNT, Julie Foudy, Mia Hamm and Brandi Chastain. Welcome. “ each former player nodded their head smiling. “Also with us today is 2012 Olympic Gold Medalist and 2015 World Cup champion Kelley O’Hara.” The crow applauded as KO smiled and waved. She was dressed in their red and blue kit, her long lashes curled as she blinked. 

“Thank you for having me.” Steve smiled and nodded.  
“Now ladies i feel a bit intimidated and under qualified here. Kelley how does it feel to see these, obvious, legends and think that you will be consider one of them when you retire.” Kelley let out a soft chuckle.

“Uh, i-i don’t think i have thought about that, i think i still got a few kicks in me. About the legend thing, uh i don’t think it ever grows old being even categorized with players of their calaver” She let out another soft laugh. 

“Yeah, i mean look at Lloyd, she was once a kid and now she is scoring hat tricks on world cup.” Chastain let out a smirk.

“Now, i know we want to touch down on Olympics but first i want to ask about the collective bargain agreement, how is it going? Is there any progress ? You, along with Chirsten have been introduced to the bargain committee to replace Solo and Carli; Does it pressure you to play more ?”

“Yeah, i mean, there has been a change of leadership; there is no denying the tone has changed. Christen, Klingenberg, Samantha Mewis and I have signed for a year and in the next couple of weeks we have meetings but the goal is to reach an agreement before the SheBelieves cup.” 

“I didn’t know Lloyd wasn’t in the committee anymore?” Mia spoke up.

“Y-yeah i mean, like i said before , the players wanted a change of tone as did the federation and i guess new leadership was brought in but from what i have seen she is as involved as ever.” Kelley stated, she felt the need to honor her teammate. Truth was, the truth sucked and it could burry many people alive.

“Did they not get the change of tone once Solo was suspended?” Kelley shook her head taken aback, did Brandi just say that? She had managed to stay away from that same question for months now but i guess it caught up in another form.

“It did.” She kept it brief, she had no intention on touching on the ‘Hope Solo’ topic.

“Now that Brandi mentioned the former Goalkeeper, how do you feel about the suspension and the swirling rumors?” Kelley frown and brought up the microphone to her lips, she could play it safe and give a small answer and let them interpret or completely blow up on them, the latter seemed rather more pleasing.

“I feel like it’s definitely the best year that this decision could have been made, conveniently we have no major tournament so it allows our other keepers to start shaping up.” There, cryptic and simple enough. 

“Yes i am definitely excited to see some youth back in the goal..” Kelley wanted to roll her eyes, it’s not that she didn’t like Brandi because of her opinion and past actions against her keeper, her little intimidating cuddles-watching-the-sunset keeper, it’s just that.. No actually that was basically it. 

“Now to touch on the olympics, must be hard to come home without a medal..”

“Yeah.. it was of course hard to lose the olympics, it -at some point- felt like we had disappointed past generations and a whole nation but we have learned to fall and get up. I think, we will use this as motivation.”

“Now Kelley, i might get a little personal here but there have been rumors about you and a former national team player..” Kelley frowned, her heart skipped a beat, oh god here it comes. 

“See, this is why i have always said, relationship between teammates ruins the dynamic and balance of the whole team overall..”

“I am sorry, i’m not sure i am catching on?” Julie spoke up.

“There have been rumors of a possible relationship between you and Hope Solo?” Kelley wanted the ground to swallow her, she could she the judgment in Brandis’ eyes, begging her to deny it.

“I don’t see how that has any ties to soccer or team dynamic..”

“I mean, you are just a kid so you don’t see it but it is really Jill’s fault if she felt like Solo’s focus was in anything other than the team she should have benched her..” Kelley tried to mask her shocked face and took in a deep breath.

‘Come on Kelley think, what would Carli do?’ ‘defend her best friend..’ ‘no..control it.’

“You mean bench the best goalkeeper in the world because of a misinterpretation ? Like just jump into conclusion and reprimand her because of your opinions and believes? Haven’t seen a time where that’s work.” and suddenly the room was dead quite, the incident of 07. Kelley saw the shock in the reporter faces, she didn’t say it but they knew what she meant. “Losing the olympics came down to the performance of us all collectively and at least against Sweden, where they decided to sit back, it was more field player driven that on Hopes part.”

“Are you saying she didn’t deserve the suspension and that you agree with her?” Brandi spoke up almost accusing her; had she really just pissed off one of USA most loved veteran? Yup. Did she regret it? Nope.

“Oh, no. Not at all, Hopes actions with her personal life was what got into her career, actually i think for the first time in a while this suspension actually was on her. All i was pointing out was that we won the world cup as a team and lost the olympics as one. “ Brandi scuffed, the interview seem to take a wrong turns and she could see the producers wanting to cut it off.

“None of her suspensions have ever been fair. Perhaps they have let too much slip, which is why she is where she is..”

“Still involved in changing the future even though she isn’t part of the team? I am not justifying her actions but she has suffered consequences through her mistakes so maybe terminated contract was a stretch.” 

“Okay, SO Kelley; heard a few rumors of you moving to Dash?” Kelley let out a deep breath simpler topics.

“Uh- really?” she let out a laugh. “I mean, i wasn’t aware so can’t comment.”

“Well if you were to pick the perfect team but only had three changes available what would you do?” Kelley laughed.

“Uh.. I think i take in ..Portland? Yeah, Hop Solo in goal bring baby horse back and Carli. I think that would be a team to not mess.”

“Interesting so you’d play more for offensive? You are bringing in upper field players.”

“Yeah, i mean i’d bring Kriegy in but she is happy where she is.. Uhm i think , again this is from playing in the national team with her, having Solo on goal is just like a huge relief like ‘oh okay, i can just focus on scoring’ ya know. I think that there is a confidence that comes with knowing you have the best keeper behind you.”

“I think i would pick just about the same team, Heather Mitts and i collaborated in a game and i have to tell you; Tobin just gets better and better, she dances with that ball..” Julie let out a soft laugh.

“I think i would go for the new Courage team, it is definitely full of youth and yet still winning.” Brandi commented.  
“Well technically on points it falls short to Portland and Spirits but it has great players..” Kelley shot back.

“New players are essential, don’t change the line up and you end up with over entitled brats.” Kelley let out a gasp but looked at the others.

“I am sorry, but that is complete and excuse my language but bs, you stick with the line up, you stick with your goalkeeper and you bring home a world cup.”

“And fail the olympics..”

“Well at least we failed on penalties and not by some embarrassing gap so she did her job..”  
“What are you trying to say O’Hara..” Brandi narrowed her eyes.  
“I have tried to be respectful about this but its 2017 not 2007, i am not going to throw a teammate under the bus, she was the most, is the most qualified goalkeeper for any tournament and if anyone has anything to say about it she has a whole room of trophies they can admire and hope they had been as successful in their position. It was a pleasure to be here ; Steve, Mia and Julie, as pleasant as ever.” she walked off stage leaving her mic, she didn’t do the lying or the bashing. She took a cab and got home to find Hope with a red nose, wrapped in a blanket with a coffee mug between her hands.

“I thought you promised to be calm, Maureen..” Kelley knew Hope was pissed. She sighed.  
“I was, that was me being calm but i wasn’t going to sit there and bad mouth my.. She doesn’t get to do it a second time. She can take her shirt off again and cool down. Now, these heels are killing me and i am pretty sure i am catching your cold so you can sit there and reprimand me or get mad at me while cuddling..” Kelley stumped her foot and it made Hope roll her eyes and open her blanket.

“Get in O’Hara..” Kelley crossed the room at a lightspeed, she found herself completely wrapped around Hope, soon she had changed the channel to a romantic comedy . A few minutes went by before Hope spoke up. “Thank you.. No one has ever defended me like that.. “ Kelley smiled against her chest. “It was kind of ..hot?” Kelley looked up with a smirk. 

“You have a cold..”Kelley pointed out even though she had moved to straddle her waist and Hope had begun to kiss down her neck.

“And you have too much clothes on..”


	8. Little too much // O'Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it all gets a little too much..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Shawn Mendes. 
> 
> Please forgive my misspellings

Kelleys POV

Sometimes it all gets a little too much...

I saw the ball being kicked to the back and Hope stopped it. When she kicked the stadium roared once again .

"Zika"

I watched her look down and shake her head. The game soon came to an end and she couldn't walk faster out of the game. She was holding it in for do long, game after day she put up with it.

She would always tell us how she could do this, she would use no help it would be just fine.

I speed walked towards her and pulled her into the locker room.

"Hey, are you okay?" her jaw clenched as she nodded, i pulled her close and kissed along her jawline.

"You're not... it's okay to not me okay... " she shook her head.

"It might be okay for you but not for me, if you or Alex or Carli mess up; it's okay, you'll get another chance. If i mess up, we lose the game. Back in America or even Canada i had a whole stadium cheering us on, here? they are all praying we lose.." she shook her head. "I have let in some stupid goals.. i am officially off my game.."she cleared her throat and i sighed.

Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,

"Hey, we have two days till the next game..why don't we do something tonight. Just you and i .." she turned to me, she looked so tired ; no longer the frightening goalkeeper but my girlfriend, the one that insisted we walk along our cat just so it doesn't feel alone in the mornings. "We could drink hot chocolate and watch The 100.." she huffed and sat on a bench.

"What's the point " she whined " Lexa diess " i chuckle and sat on her lap.

"Fine.. umn Fear the Walking Dead?" she looked at me and smiled. I rubbed her back.

"You'll see, one night full of just us is all you'll need.." We showered and got on the bus that took us to our hotel. We did just that, we cuddled and laughed just listening to old memories of each others childhood. 

I was awake before she was the next day, i smiled and tucked a strap of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead softly, slowly i slipped from her hold and walked to the small kitchen the room had. I was making us breakfast when i felt arms slip around me. I smiled as she hid her face in my neck.

"We wont be going to team breakfast?" i shook my head.

"No, we have training at 9 but until then it's just you and i.." i turned around kissing her softly. 

"I don't like waking up alone.." i chuckled and shook my head.

"Whiny baby, i thought you were a bad ass ,Solo.." she smirked and held me tighter.

"Ugh you're right.. this is your fault O'Hara, i don't appreciate it.." i smiled and kissed her softly.

"Go to bed, i'll take you breakfast..." she gave me a skeptical look. "Fine to avoid food poisoning, i'll under us breakfast, now go. You are distracting the chef.." she laughed softly before going back to bed. 

And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh you guys are going to be spammed with some updates. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's super late so please leave ideas on the comment section or inbox em.


	9. Stay // Talex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing's changed, no one can take your place. 
> 
> Say you love me more than you did before and I'm sorry it's this way but I'm coming home. I'll be coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay by Miley Cyrus 
> 
> Please excuse my mispellings.

Tobin looked out the window, she was supposed to be happy. She had the most beautiful view, the lights of Eiffel Tower illuminated the naked figure on her bed. She looked at the naked defender. 

Oh, i miss you, oh i need you. And i love you more than i did before. 

She came to PSG because she couldn't stay, she couldn't watch her best friend fall in love with someone else. Now, she was a star player and in a committed relationship with laure. She hadn't spoken to the forward in months, she ignored all her calls. 

Nothing is changed, nobody can take you place.   

Tobin had grown feelings for the defender but her blue eyes weren't the pair Tobin searched for desperately. She gulped the drink and picked up her phone. She dialed the familiar phone number. She heard a raspy hello and gulped. 

".. nothing has changed, say you love me.. say you love me and i'll go home. I tried to live without you.." tears fell from the honey brown eyes.

"I miss you..."

"I love you more than i did before.. it gets hard everyday... don't tell me you miss me. Tell me you don't love him, i will stay. Choose me Alex..." she heard a sniffle on the other side. 

"I'm sorry.. you need to stay with laure.."  
Tobin nodded and held back the tears. 

"I'm sorry that it's this way.. "

"Toby come home.."

Tobin laughed bitterly and shook her head, the alcohol was clouding her better judgement. 

"Home? Home, Alex? You just told me to stay with Laure ... you've never been one to choose. You can't pick, you watch people leave you and blame them for your inability to choose, goodbye Morgan." Tobin hung up the phone and threw it down the balcony, she finished her drink in a gulp and walked back inside. 

8 months later

Tobin walked through the airport and saw Lauren, her face broke into a smile before she dropped her bag and took off running. She jumped on her friend and held her tight. Between laughs and smiles and tears they didn't notice two pairs of blue eyes with similar shade. 

"Tobin.." Tobin froze i she got down and looked at Alex. 

"Alex.." they were interrupted when Kelley jumped on her. 

"TOBITO!" Tobin laughed and hugged her friend. "Girl, i bow down and present you with the frat daddy nickname... we've heard of you activities... " they smirked at each other. 

"Frat daddy.. is that an American term?" They all turned around to find Laure . Tobin smiled and reached for her hand. 

"Guys this is Laure Boulleau, she plays for psg and is kind of  my girlfriend." Tobin smiled and laced their fingers. 

"Dude, did you seriously hook up with Laure... Ash is going to be so jealous." Tobin smirked and pushed Kelley. 

"Hook up, now that's certainly an endearing term.." Tobin laughed softly. 

"Please ignore her. Lau meet Kelley, Chen and ..Alex. "  Laure reached out and shook everyones hand. Lauren gave her a small smile. 

"Lauren Holiday.. nice to meet you." Tobin smiled and shrugged. 

"Yeah she is married or something now, anyways i had the worst flight in history. I need a nap. " 

The drive to the hotel consisted of small conversation. 

"So.. Laure how is it like playing with the nutmeg queen.." Laure smiled feeling grateful to be included. 

"Uh, its good. She has actually learned to communicate with other with something other than 'yes'." The group laughed and shook their head. 

"Well just know no matter how long you guys date, with national she is ours and we won't take any mercy on our matches again France.." they laughed and laure shook her head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less.."

"One defender to another, having to score a goal on them is the worst. " Laure looked intrigued. 

"Oh you are dating a soccer player as well?" Kelley nodded. 

"Yes, engaged actually... then there is baby horse, single Pringle. " Tobins head snapped up. Alex wasn't with Serv anymore..

Still it didn't matter. Alex didn't choose her that night; she couldn't pick so Tobin chose for her. She chose Laure and a happy simple life without Alex. 

Sometimes the burning memories of their many nights together would resurface or whenever she smelled pancakes she thought about how Alex would make her breakfast but that was it. Tobin had become someone who didn't depend on the forwards love.


	10. Flowers// O' Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •major character death•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much i hate myself for this one. You'll be okayyy. Listen to "say you wont let go by James aurthur "

"Yesterday i thought i saw your shadow running around.. after two months i still see you.." Hope whipped her tears as she ran her fingers through the younger girls hair. 

"Alex and Tobin are together .. i don't know if they told you but they got it together Kels, they are happy.. i'm sorry.. i'm so sorry Kelley.." her lips trembled as her knees hit the ground and she remembered the night. 

She held on the the wheel tight.   
"I just don't understand what the problem is!"

"How can you say that Hope? I love you! Of course i don't want to share you with some guy."

"Love me? Why because we've had sex a couple of times?"

"Sex? Really did you just say that?"

"What you thought it was more then that?" Hope laughed bitterly, her eyes were on Kelleys instead of looking at the road.   
"We were just sex Kelley, i don't, i could never love you.." she watched the girl be taken aback and her eyes turn lifeless before a truck impacted their car. 

Doctors came and told Hope she had to go home. Hope nodded , by now she was used to it. She walked to Kelley and kissed her forehead.   
"I'll be back tomorrow.." she cleaned herself up and drove home, they were playing the semi finals against Sweden tomorrow, she was still their starting goalkeeper but all she could think about was Kelley. 

The next game came and she stood once again in front of the goal, she was putting on her glove when she saw the tattooed flower on her wrist, small enough to be only hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

 

They had just won the world cup. After 16 years of chasing it they had made it. Hope's first reaction was to celebrate with carli and Kelley. She was dying to see the defender. Everyone walked to the stage as the cup was lifted. This was the happiest day of her life. It was all worth it and she could now see it. She felt someone kiss her head and smiled as she met green eyes , she saw the girl had the biggest smile on her face. She hugged her close to her body.   
"We did it Kels.." 

Later that night

They could hear the party going on in all the rooms below. They walked through the hallways hand in hand. Soon they made it to the garden, it was beautiful and it smelled amazing. Kelley gasped and ran to a flower while Hope just rolled her eyes. 

"What squirrel got your attention now?"

"Not a squirrel... this time. Do you know what this is?"  Hope frowned not wanting to point out the obvious. 

"A flower? What a crime , a flower in a flower garden.." kelley gave her a look. 

"Remind me why i like you again ? No! It's a cereus! It blooms once a year and only after midnight.. " 

Hope smiled in fascination as the girl went on, she realized how rare and beautiful the flower was, just like the flower , Hope knew she could only love Kelley after midnight, when nobody was watching. 

"Do you want it? I'm sure i could cut it for you. "

"No. Hope there are somethings that are just best kept away from ones desire in order for them to survive.."

"Like the flower?" Kelley smiled sadly at Hope 'like you'.

"Yeah... like the flower. " 

The next day Kelley came down to the garden and noticed Hope staring intensively to the flower. 

"She won't bloom again for another year Hope.." hope almost jumped out of her skin then relaxed.

"But what if i can't wait another year to see her. "

"Is she beautiful.." the older women gulped and nodded. "Is she worth it.." 

"Like no other.."

"Then i don't see a reason not to wait.."

Hope smiled sadly, she had gotten the tattoo after the accident. She looked to the side of the post and smiled when she saw a flower, as per instinct sha went to grab it but stopped herself to caress it. 

"I'm doing what you showed me Kels. I'm looking at pretty things but not killing them; im so sorry i didn't listen sooner.." she closed her eyes and looked at the sweden dressed players. After the game game they celebrated and she saw JJ approaching with something. 

"Here, i saw you looking at t.." she pulled out the flower that had grown next to her net. 

"No.. no. What did you do julie.. what did you do!" JJ was taken aback.   
"I'm sorry i thought you wanted it.."

"I didn't. It grew next to me and i found it beautiful. I was beginning to love it but love isn't about possession is about appreciation. Somethings are appreciated from afar so they could live even if it's killing you that you can't have it.." Hope felt her eyes water as her phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Ms. Solo, this is California General Hospital regarding Kelley O'Hara? We are sorry for your lost ma'am... Your friend has been declared dead tonight at 8:20 pm, would you like us to call anyone?" Hope was numb. This was not happening, she let the phone fall and she grabbed the flower running back to her post. She shook her head as her tears fell hard as did the rain from the sky. She opened a hole and tried to put the flower back. 

" no no no no no no." She looked at the gloomy sky. "I'm sorry okay! I am sorry but please bring her back to me.. please i need her! I love her! " she fell in a praying position sobbing infront of the flower. "I can't lose her, i can't live with out her forgive me please. Please let me have her back.. i didn't mean to hurt her, her beauty.. i can't lose her.." she sobbed infront of the dead flower, no amount of prayers can change the fate of her now gone flowers. 

She remembers one of their final conversations. 

They laid in bed naked, kelley caressed down Hope's arm. She looked into her eyes and shook her head. 

"What? Is something wrong?"  Kelley looked up and shook her head. 

"No... just... please don't hurt me? ... there are oceans in your eyes and i can feel myself going under and i just... will you be there? When i need to come up for air, will you be there?" Hope kissed the top of her hand. 

"I'll be there till the last petal falls, i'll be there for  the last winter our flower blooms.. i won't leave you.." kelley smiled and held her. 

"Good.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it please leave kudos! And requests are always opened.


End file.
